Naruto, Maître des Sceaux de Kumo
by aldagon72
Summary: Et si Naruto n'avait jamais fait sa carrière de shinobi à Konoha, mais qu'il soit devenu un shinobi de Kumo. Comment l'histoire aurait-elle tournée ? Un Naruto intelligent, ayant son harem Couple principal : Naruto / Samui Plus tard : Shion / Hinata / Shizuka. Traduction de la fiction de X10AShadowfox, publiée sous le titre Kumo Seal Master, Naruto. Autorisation de l'auteur obtenue
1. Chapter 1

_Un soir..._

Il est tard dans la soirée, les étoiles sont dehors, la lune est pleine, et c'est une bonne nuit pour que les gens se rassemblent. Mais pour un jeune garçon de cinq ans, c'était une des nuits dont il souhaitait se cacher. Le garçon qui espérait se cacher ce soir était Naruto, le jinchuriki de Kyubi no Yoko.

Actuellement, il porte un short, un tee-shirt blanc avec le symbole orange des Uzumaki sur le devant et des sandales de shinobi. Malheureusement, contrairement à d'autres enfants, Naruto était mal-nourri, car il avait à peine de quoi manger, à l'exception de ce qu'il trouvait dans les poubelles ou quand les seuls gens sympa à lui en donner étaient le chef ramen et sa fille dans leur restaurant, Ichiraku.

Il courrait pour sa vie depuis que derrière lui se trouvait un groupe de villageois en colère, dont certains étaient des shinobis. Tandis qu'il courrait, Naruto entendait les gens qui criaient :

- « On va t'avoir démon ! » et « Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fais ! »

Il courut vers les portes du village, en espérant que les gardes ninjas en poste lui viendrait en aide, car ils étaient parmi les rares à ne pas le traiter de démon. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas là, personne ne se trouvait au poste pour le moment. Naruto continua alors à courir en dehors du village, toujours poursuivi par la foule.

A travers la forêt, bougeant le feuillage des arbres et les buissons, Naruto tentait de semer la foule fâchée et assoiffée de sang qui était à ses trousses. Alors qu'il courrait, il trébucha soudainement, chutant sur une colline couverte de buissons et d'arbres. Il entra en collision avec des arbres et des buissons, récoltant au passage quelques coupures et ecchymoses.

Naruto tomba près du bord d'une rivière, juste à l'endroit où se trouvaient les rapides. Normalement, la rivière était calme, comme si c'était un lac. Mais elle se mouvait rapidement à l'approche d'un orage. Naruto leva les yeux pour voir les nuages sombres commencer à se former et sentit sur sa peau la violence des vents qui augmentaient.

Naruto essaya de se lever, mais constata que son pied lui faisait mal. Il pensa qu'il se l'était tordu. Même si son pied continuait à le lancer, il se força à se lever pour continuer à avancer. Alors qu'il marchait, il se mit à espérer que le Troisième Hokage serait bientôt là, car c'était la seule personne en qui Naruto avait confiance, depuis que le troisième essayait de le voir autrement.

Malheureusement, celui-ci était absent du village pour le moment. Il était actuellement à Suna, pour parler du traité de paix liant Konoha et Suna.

Naruto continua à marcher un peu, espérant avoir semé la foule, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Naruto se retourna pour voir plusieurs personnes de cette foule. Une fois qu'ils eurent repéré Naruto, ils appelèrent le reste des personnes. Naruto tenta de s'enfuir, mais fut rattrapé par un des hommes.

Une fois capturé, il essaya de s'échapper, mais la foule l'avait complètement coincé contre un arbre, et commençait à le battre violemment. Pendant près de quinze minutes, Naruto fut battu tellement fort qu'il était pas loin de la mort. Le posant sur le sol avec des bleus et du sang, le chef de la foule saisit ce qui reste de sa chemise déchirée et la tint au-dessus des rapides de la rivière.

- « Pour le Quatrième Hokage ! » Cria le leader de la foule. Cri repris également par le reste des personnes présentes.

Il lança Naruto dans la rivière. Celui-ci tomba dans les rapides et les dévala vers un lieu inconnu. Les villageois le regardèrent avec amusement et joie, sachant qu'ils venaient de venger les personnes qui avaient disparu lors de l'attaque de Kyubi, et ainsi ils purent venger le Yondaime Hokage, lorsque l'orage et la pluie commencèrent à s'abattre.

Ils quittèrent le lieu de leur forfait à la hâte, ne voulant pas être pris par les gardes du Troisième Hokage pour ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Alors qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, avec joie et bonheur, ils n'avaient aucune idée du coup de théâtre qu'ils venaient de déclencher.

_Frontière du pays du Feu..._

A l'ouest du pays du feu, près de la frontière, un groupe de ninjas de Kumo rentrait chez lui, revenant d'une mission. C'était un début de soirée, et ce groupe essayait de trouver un endroit pour passer la nuit, afin de repartir tôt le lendemain et rentrer au village avant midi.

Le chef de l'équipe, qui continuait à chercher un bon emplacement, s'appelait Darui, un jeune Jounin nouvellement promu. Il avait des cheveux blancs hérissés, avec une mèche couvrant son œil gauche. Il avait la peau sombre, et était vêtu de son uniforme de Jounin.

Ils continuèrent à avancer, jusqu'à ce que l'un des coéquipiers de Darui remarque une cascade. Celle-ci était grande, comme un bâtiment de trois étages. Le coéquipier désigna une grotte qui avait l'air assez grande pour tout le monde, car ils purent voir un orage arriver.

Une fois qu'ils virent la grotte, ils y allèrent tous pour dormir un peu. Darui était le dernier à y entrer. Mais juste avant d'y pénétrer, il regarda la cascade afin de s'assurer que l'eau ne rentrerait pas à l'intérieur. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose. Juste devant lui, le corps d'un jeune enfant tomba de la cascade, chutant vers le fond rocheux, qui le tuerait surement.

Darui se précipita et sauta sur le jeune enfant. Il rattrapa le garçon à la dernière seconde, avant que celui-ci n'atteigne les rapides. Une fois attrapé, il le regarda et vit du sang sur ses mains. Il le regarda de près et vit que c'était un garçon aux cheveux blonds hérissés. Le garçon était couvert de contusions, de coupures, de sang et son corps était presque gelé. Mais Darui pouvait sentir un petit battement de cœur et un pouls faible. Très vite, il retourna vers son équipe.

A l'intérieur, celle-ci avait déjà obtenu un bon feu, lorsqu'ils virent Darui arriver très rapidement. Il avait pris son ami, Cee, pour l'aider. Cee était un jeune chuunin au milieu de l'adolescence. Celui-ci remarqua que Darui tenait un enfant blessé. Darui lui expliqua l'avoir attraper avant que le garçon ne se fasse happer par les rapides.

Darui lui ordonna de le sauver. Cee, qui était un medic-nin, accepta, car la vie de l'enfant était entre ses mains.

Darui le regarda avec ses deux autres coéquipiers, car Cee faisait tout pour aider le jeune garçon. Il ôta les vêtements de l'enfant et le coucha près du feu pour le réchauffer. Ensuite, il utilisa un jutsu médical pour guérir les blessures de l'enfant.

Après une demi-heure d'attente environ, Cee termina les choses basiques qu'il pouvait faire pour le jeune garçon. Puis il se tourna vers Darui.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Demanda Darui.

- J'ai fait tout mon possible pour l'aider...Le seul problème maintenant, c'est qu'il souffre d'hyperthermie...Il est resté dans l'eau glacée, et ses blessures...La seule chose que nous pouvons faire maintenant, c'est de garder son corps chaud, et espérer. Il doit faire le reste, répondit Cee.

Darui, juste en regardant le garçon, sentit que c'était quelqu'un de spécial. Voir comment il était encore en vie, avoir descendu une cascade avec toutes les ecchymoses et blessures qu'il avait. Ses pensées se dissipèrent lorsque Cee parla :

- Darui, il y a quelque chose que tu devrais voir.

Darui vit Cee mettre un peu de chakra sur le ventre de l'enfant. Tous deux virent un sceau apparaître, et furent surpris de voir ce que Darui avait sauvé. Ils devinèrent que ce garçon était un jinchuriki, mais ne surent pas de quel démon. Darui décida de le ramener à Kumo, en pensant que le Raikage saurait quoi en faire.

_Le matin..._

C'était le lever du soleil, lorsque Darui et son équipe se réveillèrent. Ce fut une nuit agité pour le jeune Jounin, car il dut réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire au Raikage sur la façon dont lui et son équipe avait découvert un possible jinchuriki. Mais bien sûr, avant même d'y repenser, il alla voir si le garçon était dans le même état que la nuit dernière. Cee était également réveillé et alla vérifier si le garçon avait survécu. Le reste de l'équipe se réveilla également.

Cee l'examina et sourit, l'enfant était vivant. Il le fit remarquer à Darui, et ajouta qu'il guérissait très bien et rapidement. Darui était heureux de cette nouvelle, mais entendit Cee dire qu'il faudrait un autre jour avant que l'enfant ne se réveille.

Darui lui répéta ce qu'il pensait, c'est à dire de l'emmener à Kumo et voir ce que le Raikage ferait avec lui. Une fois leurs affaires rassemblées, Cee prit le garçon sur ses épaules, et l'équipe fonça vers Kumo à pleine vitesse.

_Konoha..._

C'était le matin lorsque le Troisième Hokage et son équipe d'ANBU revinrent de la rencontre avec le Kazekage de Suna. Se dirigeant vers la tour, il se décida à aller voir Naruto, car il voulait s'assurer de sa présence, lui-même ayant été absent toute la semaine.

Sur le chemin, il dit à son équipe d'ANBU d'aller se reposer, et de lui envoyer une autre équipe. Reconnaissant, ils disparurent dans une technique Shunshin pour se retrouver dans leur base.

Le Troisième arriva devant l'immeuble de Naruto, et monta les escaliers. Une fois en haut, il repéra la porte avec un tag dessus et soupira de tristesse en se disant qu'un enfant innocent ne pouvait vivre comme ça. En le regardant, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que son prédécesseur, le Yondaime Hokage, penserait à ce qu'il faisait à Naruto, étant donné qu'il était le seul fils vivant du Quatrième.

Il frappa à la porte pour voir si Naruto était réveillé. Il attendit quelques instants et, n'obtenant pas de réponse, il frappa à nouveau. Il devint plus inquiet car cela faisait un bon moment qu'il était devant la porte. Il se décidé à entrer pour voir si Naruto allait bien.

A l'intérieur, le Troisième regarda autour de lui pour constater que Naruto n'était pas présent. Il alla ensuite vérifier la chambre, et vit que le lit n'avait pas été utilisé. Il commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter, alors qu'il sentit l'approche de la nouvelle équipe d'ANBU. Il ressortit vite dehors pour voir que l'équipe venait juste d'arriver.

- ANBU...Vite, je veux que vous alliez vérifier chaque centimètre carré de Konoha. Trouvez et ramenez-moi Naruto Uzumaki, vous comprenez ? Ordonna le Troisième.

Les ANBU hochèrent la tête et se mirent aussitôt à la recherche de Naruto. Le Troisième s'en alla rapidement à la tour Hokage pour attendre dans son bureau les résultats de la recherche. Durant son trajet, il ne put s'empêcher de se reprocher de ne pas avoir pris Naruto avec lui, alors qu'il aurait pu être ami avec un des enfants du Kazekage, qui semblait être du même âge que Naruto.

_Plus tard..._

Il était midi lorsque le Troisième obtint finalement un rapport de l'escouade d'ANBU qu'il avait envoyé à la recherche de Naruto. Malheureusement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le Troisième, celui-ci ne vit pas Naruto avec eux. Il leur demanda d'enquêter sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Maintenant, il attendait les résultats de cette enquête.

Il était sur le point d'aller chercher son déjeuner lorsqu'un ANBU revint pour lui donner un rapport de l'enquête. L'ANBU indiqua qu'une foule s'était liguée contre Naruto, l'après-midi de la veille. Il lui dit qu'ensuite, la foule était revenue au village par la porte principale, que Naruto a été chassé à l'extérieur, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas le trouver. Les ANBU avaient seulement trouvé du sang séché près d'une rivière. Ils ont ensuite deviné que Naruto était tombé dans l'eau juste avant la tempête. Il expliqua que l'eau bougeait trop vite, et que rechercher un jeune garçon serait une perte de temps. A en juger par ce que ces ANBU avaient trouvé, la possibilité que Naruto soit mort était très forte, car la rivière se terminait par une cascade qui se jetait dans un bassin où se trouvaient des rochers. Le Troisième pensa qu'une fois dedans, Naruto serait tué par l'impact.

Le Troisième baissa son visage, avec tristesse, mais dont la fureur invisible augmentait depuis quelques années.

- J'ordonne une réunion d'urgence du conseil Shinobi et Civil. Je veux une explication complète de leur part. Fais-les venir ici...MAINTENANT ! Ordonna le Troisième.

L'ANBU partit immédiatement informer les membres du conseil de la réunion. Après que son ANBU soit parti, le Troisième regarda la photo du Yondaime au-dessus des étagères, qui comprenaient également celles du Shodaime et Nidaime Hokage.

- Minato...Je suis désolé...J'ai failli envers toi et ton fils, pensa le Troisième. Maintenant, il était prêt à faire face aux membres du conseil.

_Dans le même temps..._

Il était environ midi lorsque Naruto commença à se réveiller. Il sentit soudainement son corps se déplacer dans l'air. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit un jeune homme blond qui le portait sur son dos. Comme Naruto commençait à bouger, le jeune homme se tourna vers lui. Avant que Naruto ne puisse dire quelque chose, Cee lui dit :

- Ne bouge pas...Tu as besoin de repos depuis ton mauvais état d'hier soir.

Naruto se dit que Cee était sérieux, et ne vit pas de regard haineux dans ses yeux. Naruto acquiesça, car il était fatigué et affamé.

Quand il se rendormit, il ne remarqua pas que l'équipe de Darui était de retour à Kaminari no Kuni (pays de la foudre). Cela signifiait que dans quelques heures, Naruto serait à Kumogakure et rencontrerait le Raikage.


	2. La mort de Naruto

_Résumé du chapitre précédent..._

La dernière fois, Naruto était en train de courir en dehors du village, puis fut jeté dans une rivière avec des rapides alors qu'il était à deux doigts de mourir. Il fut ensuite secouru par Darui et son équipe, qui ramenèrent Naruto à Kumo. Dans le même temps, le Sandaime convoqua d'urgence une réunion du conseil, suite à la disparition de Naruto, qui l'avait mis en colère.

_Salle du Conseil de Konoha..._

En ce moment, il y avait beaucoup de bruit dans la salle du conseil. Tout les chefs de clan, ainsi que les représentants civils s'asseyaient à leurs places, tandis que les anciens shinobi, Homura, Koharu et Danzo prirent place à côté de l'Hokage.

C'est seulement lorsque le conseil se calma que le Troisième fit son entrée. Lorsqu'il arriva, tout le monde pouvait voir et sentir l'onde meurtrière qu'il dégageait. Une fois assis, les membres du conseil restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

Après quelques minutes, Homura brisa le silence et demanda au Troisième Hokage la raison de cette convocation, car il voulait des réponses sur la raison de cette réunion d'urgence.

- Homura...Je suis plus intéressé par le fait que vous, Koharu et Danzo n'avez pas encore réalisé ce qu'il s'est passé, dit le Sandaime.

Homura, Koharu et Danzo furent confus, car ils se demandaient ce qu'il s'était passé. Le Troisième leur expliqua :

- Tôt ce matin, je suis allé chez une personne en particulier, seulement pour découvrir qu'il avait disparu depuis hier après-midi, déclara Hiruzen.

Les ainés et chefs de clan se demandèrent ce qu'il voulait dire, mais quelques membres du conseil civil commencèrent à s'agiter, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le Troisième, qui sut aussitôt qui était responsable, ou tout du moins qui était impliqué.

- Que voulez-vous dire Sarutobi ? Demanda Koharu.

- Je parle de Naruto Uzumaki. Voilà ce que je veux dire !

Cette information obtenue, les chefs de clans et les anciens furent paralysés. Le Troisième expliqua :

- J'ai eu un rapport d'un ANBU, après ma visite. Il semble que Naruto soit porté disparu depuis hier après-midi, avant qu'une tempête ne frappe les alentours du village.

Les chefs de clan et les anciens furent maintenant bouleversés. Les leaders de clans ne savaient pas que Naruto était le Kyubi, afin qu'ils honorent la volonté du Quatrième Hokage, mais ne faisaient rien d'agréable pour le garçon. Contrairement aux clans Hyuga et Uchiwa qui évitèrent et rejetèrent le jeune garçon. Les anciens s'inquiétèrent de la disparition de Naruto. Konoha avait perdu le Kyubi no Yoko, qui était une importante arme militaire pour eux. Ce fut particulièrement le cas pour Danzo, car il avait espéré faire du garçon son arme personnelle, qui n'obéirait qu'à lui. Il avait tenté, auprès du Troisième, d'en obtenir la garde depuis les deux dernières années.

C'est alors que Danzo prit la parole :

- Impossible...Durant votre semaine d'absence, j'avais envoyé un shinobi supplémentaire pour garder un oeil sur le garçon. J'estime qu'il est impossible qu'il soit absent.

Le Sandaime regarda Danzo. Même si parfois ils n'était pas d'accord sur certaines choses, ils ne savaient pas vraiment qui était Naruto. Pour le Troisième, Naruto était l'héritage et l'héritier des clans Namikaze et Uzumaki, tandis que pour Danzo, Naruto n'était rien d'autre qu'une arme.

- Il me semble que, la foule dont mon ANBU m'a parlé, l'a frappé. Puis ils l'ont ensuite jeté dans la rivière qui est près du village, répondit le Troisième.

Tsume, chef du clan Inuzuka, prit la parole :

- Alors nous devons aller chercher le garçon immédiatement. Il a peut-être survécu à la noyade et pourrait être encore en vie. Mais ça sera juste.

- Oui je sais. Malheureusement, depuis la tempête d'hier, la rivière se déplaçait trop rapidement pour qu'un jeune enfant puisse survivre. Et même s'il avait réussi à rester à la surface, rappelez-vous qu'il y a une cascade, ce qui signifierait la fin de la vie de quelqu'un, surtout lorsqu'il fut battu à mort., répondit le Troisième.

La plupart des chefs de clans, à l'exception du clan Uchiwa, Aburame et Hyuga, baissèrent la tête à l'annonce de la perte de l'héritage du Yondaime Hokage. Les chefs des 3 clans ne montraient aucunes émotions, mais avaient leurs propres pensées à ce sujet. Les civils étaient secrètement heureux car ils n'avaient plus à se soucier du « démon », qui ne souillerai plus leurs maisons et le village.

Leurs pensées furent interrompues lorsque le Sandaime reprit la parole.

- Tsume...Même si savoir Naruto mort est dur, je voudrais au moins que vous ou un membre de votre clan ramène son corps, ci celui-ci peut être trouvé.

Tsume acquiesça à la demande du Troisième.

Après cette demande, il mit fin à la réunion, assurant que pour ceux qui ont été impliqué dans la mort de Naruto seraient punis très sévèrement. Une fois que les anciens, les chefs de clans et les civils furent partis, Hiruzen soupira en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé.

- J'aurai du informer Naruto sur ses parents. Au moins, là, il serait mort en connaissant la vérité et en sachant qu'ils l'ont vraiment aimé, pensa-t-il.

Maintenant, il se devait d'organiser les funérailles de Naruto, et trouver quelque chose pour placer son corps à côté de celui de ses parents, Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki.

_A Kumo..._

Une fois passé les portes du village, Darui et son équipe firent leur retour chez eux. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Darui ordonna à Cee d'amener le garçon à l'hôpital et de rester avec lui. Il dit à ses autres coéquipiers de rentrer chez eux, car il voulait aller faire son rapport de mission au Raikage lui-même.

La raison pour laquelle il voulait discuter de la mission lui-même, était qu'il voulait s'assurer que la récupération du garçon trouvé était légitime, et si c'était le vas, le Raikage aurait son mot à dire.

L'équipe de Darui fit ce que leur chef avait dit. Quand au chef, celui-ci se rendit au bureau du Raikage. Il se dirigea vers le bureau, où il vit la secrétaire du Kage.

La secrétaire était une jeune femme qui avait la vingtaine. Elle avait les cheveux blancs et la peau foncée, vêtue d'une robe de kunoichi ressemblant à un costume d'affaire, robe s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux.

- Hey Mabui...La team Darui est revenue de sa mission de rang B et prête au rapport. Aussi je tiens à informer le Raikage sur un évènement récent lié à mon équipe lors de notre retour au village, dit Darui.

- Très bien Darui-san, je vais informer le Raikage de votre retour et sur votre rapport de mission, ainsi que sur l'évènement, répondit Mabui.

Mabui alla prévenir le Raikage, laissant Darui attendre devant son bureau.

- Mec...C'est naze...J'ai finalement pu terminer mon rapport de mission pour le Raikage...Mais maintenant je dois expliquer au Raikage la possibilité d'avoir trouvé un autre jinchuriki, comme Yugito et Bee-sama. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pensera. C'est naze, pensa Darui.

Mabui revint au bout de quelques minutes, et dit à Darui de venir. Le bureau du Raikage possédait un bureau de forme ovale à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée, et de grandes fenêtres donnant sur la totalité de Kumo. Entre les fenêtres et le centre de la pièce se tenait le siège du Raikage. D'un côté se tenait le bureau, alors que de l'autre côté se trouvait un canapé à côté duquel étaient posé une centaine de poids.

Sur le canapé, confortablement installé, se trouvait le Yondaime Raikage, A. Il mesurait entre deux mètres et deux mètres dix. C'était un homme très musclé, avec les cheveux blonds et la peau sombre. Il portait un pantalon de shinobi, avec des bracelets en or à chacun de ses poignets et des sandales de shinobi. Enfin, il portait se tenue de Raikage, ainsi que le chapeau.

Une fois que Darui fut entré, le Raikage lui parla.

- Très bien Darui...Même si je peux lire ton rapport de mission sur le papier, tu as insisté pour parler avec moi d'un événement qui serait arrivé avec ton équipe.

- Hai, Raikage-sama. Avant de vous parler de l'évènement, je tiens à vous notifier le succès de la mission, dit Darui.

Pendant les dix minutes suivantes, Darui expliqua les détails de la mission, que le Raikage prit plaisir à entendre. Après avoir laissé le Raikage digéré le rapport de mission, il commença à expliquer ce qui était tombé dans les bras de son équipe.

- Raikage-sama...Nous étions prêt à nous reposer dans une grotte, je fus d'ailleurs le dernier à y entrer afin de vérifier si l'eau n'entrerait pas. C'est alors que je vis un garçon chutant du haut de la cascade, et je l'ai immédiatement attrapé. Une fois pris, je vis les nombreuses blessures sur son corps. J'ai demandé à Cee de l'aider à s'en sortir. Après les soins, Cee m'a montré quelque chose d'intéressant, dit Darui.

Le Raikage était intéressé pour en apprendre plus sur ce que Darui et Cee avaient découvert. Darui prit un moment sa respiration avant de dire :

- Nous avons vu tout les deux un sceau sur le ventre de l'enfant. Cela semblait être un sceau très puissant. Ma seule hypothèse est qu'il soit un jinchuriki, lui dit Darui.

A et Mabui, qui était encore à l'intérieur du bureau, furent complètement surpris par l'annonce de Darui. Le Raikage répondit dans la foulée.

- Darui, tu en es sur ? Demanda le Raikage.

- Oui...Mais je ne suis pas sur moi-même...C'est pourquoi nous l'avons amené ici pour obtenir votre avis, répondit Darui.

- Où as-tu dis avoir trouvé le garçon Demanda A.

Darui demanda une carte de l'Ouest, à côté de la frontière du pays du feu. Darui montra du doigt un point sur la carte, celui-ci étant la cascade, que Mabui et le Raikage regardèrent. C'est alors que Mabui prit la parole.

- Raikage-sama...La chute d'eau est reliée à une rivière coulant d'est en ouest. A en juger par la position de la rivière, je dirai que c'est près de Konoha

Avec cela, une pensée arriva dans sa tête.

- Je crois que toi, Darui, tu as trouvé l'hôte de Konoha, le Kyubi no Jinchuriki, dit le Raikage, surprenant ainsi Darui.

A demanda où était le garçon en ce moment. Darui lui répondit qu'il était à l'hôpital, sous la garde de Cee, ne le laissant pas seul tant qu'il n'aurait pas dit un mot. A dit à Mabui qu'il quittait le bureau, et qu'elle devait s'occuper des tâches ici, car il voulait voir le garçon, avec un certain soupçon sur sa nature. Si cela était vrai, alors Kumo venait de gagner le jackpot en terme de gloire et de puissance.

_A l'hôpital de Kumo..._

Actuellement, Cee était assis à l'intérieur d'une chambre de l'hôpital, en attendant l'ordre de Darui ou du Raikage pour aller se reposer. Comme il était assis, il regarda le garçon sur le lit. Il fut étonné de la rapidité de la guérison du garçon, mais il se rappela que si il était un jinchuriki, alors il n'est pas inhabituel d'avoir obtenu un pouvoir spécial venant du Biju.

Naruto sue reposait paisiblement dans le lit. Comme il était en train de dormir, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Cee attendit quelques minutes de plus, quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Il alla l'ouvrir pour voir Darui en compagnie du Raikage. Il s'inclina devant ce dernier, puis le conduisit à l'intérieur de la chambre. A alla rapidement au chevet de l'enfant afin de voir son visage. C'est alors qu'il sourit, car il pensait avoir raison.

- Eh bien Darui...Il semble que vous ayez bien fait. Et si je fais ce qu'il faut avec cet enfant, contrairement à ce qu'a fait Konoha, alors nous auront un shinobi très puissant dans nos rangs, annonça le Raikage.

Darui et Cee se demandaient ce que le Raikage avait l'intention de faire, mais furent interrompus dans leurs pensées quand A parla de nouveau :

- Cee, informe le médic-nin afin qu'il me prévienne lorsque le garçon sera réveillé. Quand il le sera, donne-lui quelque chose à manger, car je peux te dire qu'il n'a rien mangé de bon depuis un bon bout de temps. Après ça, tu pourras aller te reposer, lui dit A.

- Hai, Raikage-sama, répondit Cee, qui quitta ensuite la pièce pour en informer l'unité médicale.

A se tourna ensuite vers Darui et lui dit :

- Maintenant Darui...Puisque c'est ton équipe qui l'a amené ici, je vais vous octroyer une prime.

Darui souriait.

- Maintenant tu peux aller te reposer. Mais avant cela, je veux que tu ailles dire à Yugito et Bee de venir dans mon bureau plus tard dans l'après-midi, lui ordonna A.

Darui hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. A resta seul. Avant de quitter la salle, il regarda le garçon aux cheveux blonds, tout en pensant :

- Même si je pouvais obtenir le Kyubi, cela vaudrait mieux qu'il soit fidèle envers Kumo depuis que Konoha l'a jeté comme un malpropre...Je ne voudrais pas laisser cette occasion filer. De plus, je voudrais montrer un peu de respect pour son fils unique...Après tout, il est le seul à me surpasser en vitesse.

Une pensée au sujet de la seule personne qui le surpasse en vitesse, le Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.


	3. Naruto se réveille

_Résumé du chapitre précédent..._

La dernière fois, le Troisième Hokage avait laissé échapper sa colère à propos de la disparition de Naruto Uzumaki. Dans le même temps, le Raikage allait être informé de la possibilité, pour Kumo, de l'obtention d'un shinobi très puissant dans leurs rangs.

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

C'était le milieu de matinée et actuellement, le Troisième Hokage se dirigeait vers le cimetière avec des fleurs dans les mains. C'était de belles fleurs ; un couple de lys blanc à prendre pour ceux qui reposaient en paix, au cimetière de Konoha.

Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, il se dirigea tranquillement vers 3 tombes spécifiques qui ont été rapprochées. Face à lui, les 3 tombes étaient importantes car les 3 personnes y reposant étaient une famille par le sang, et maintenant par l'esprit. Sur la gauche, reposait le plus puissant Hokage et héros de la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi, Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage. A côté de lui, c'était une tombe inconnue, mais il nota mentalement qu'elle devait être marquée. Cette tombe n'avait pas de nom car le Quatrième était un homme qui ne disait pas grand chose, excepté à ses bons amis. La tombé avait seulement le symbole Uzumaki de gravé. Le Troisième savait que cette tombé était celle de Kushina Uzumaki, la mère de Naruto et épouse secrète de Minato. A côté de ces tombes reposait leur plus grand trésor, trésor pour lequel ils sacrifièrent tout, y compris leurs vies, leur fils unique, Naruto Uzumaki. Si la tombe n'avait pas de marques, excepté le symbole des Uzumaki, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit profané à cause de la rancœur passée contre Kyubi. Il voulait que Naruto repose en paix, car il souhaitait que ces trois personnes reposent en paix, ensemble comme une famille, dans la mort comme dans l'au-delà.

Le Troisième plaça les fleurs de lys blanc sur chacune des tombes pour qu'ils sachent qu'ils n'étaient pas oubliés par ceux qui se souciaient d'eux. Tout en posant les fleurs, il ne pouvait que souhaiter que le corps de Naruto soit ici, sauf qu'il ne l'était pas.

Après quelques jours de recherche, l'équipe de traque de Tsume avait suivi la rivière afin d'essayer de trouver Naruto, mais il n'y avait aucun signes de lui. Une fois qu'il eut obtenu le rapport, le Troisième avait décidé d'enterrer tout simplement les choses qui étaient de lui, pour que son esprit soit en paix.

Une fois qu'il eut fini ses prières, Hiruzen quitta le cimetière pour retourner à la tour des Hokage car, contrairement à la mort, il se devait de faire son travail pour le village.

Comme il se rendait à la tour, il se dirigea vers son bureau. Tandis qu'il grimpait les marches, il pensa que c'était le moment d'envoyer un mot à Jirayia à propos de Naruto, Jirayia étant la seule autre personne proche de Naruto et de sa famille.

Une fois arrivé devant son bureau, il ouvrit la porte et trouva les ainés à l'intérieur, qui l'attendait.

- Sarutobi, où étiez-vous ? Demanda Koharu.

- Je suis allé présenter mes respects à mon prédécesseur et à sa famille. Vous avez un problème avec ça ? Répondit le Troisième.

Koharu ne sut pas quoi répondre. Les anciens savaient qu'avec la mort de Naruto, le dernier héritier connu des clans Namikaze et Uzumaki avait maintenant disparu de Konoha.

- Sarutobi...Malgré tout le respect que nous avons pour le Quatrième Hokage et sa famille disparue, nous devons penser au village. Mais surtout, à la puissance militaire de Konoha, déclara Danzo

Sarutobi écouta ce que Homura, Koharu et Danzo avait à dire sur comment le village venait de prendre un coup avec la perte de leur jinchuriki, ainsi que la perte de l'héritier des Namikaze et Uzumaki.

C'est alors qu'il entendit que Danzo avait un plan pour aider le village à se remettre de cette perte. Sarutobi fronça les sourcils en entendant Danzo expliquer où il pouvait obtenir un nouveau jinchuriki.

_Quelques jours plus tôt..._

C'était un début de soirée à Kumo, beaucoup de familles allaient commencer à diner, tandis que les shinobis se préparaient à partir en mission ou faisaient autre chose. Pour A, le Raikage, celui-ci s'apprêtait à parler avec les gardiens les plus forts du village : son frère adoptif, Bee, le Hachibi no Gyuuki et Yugito Nii, la Nibi no Matatabi.

Comme A attendait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la façon dont il obtiendrait le consentement du garçon pour qu'il rejoigne Kumo. Mais en ayant vu et entendu son état, il savait que si il pressait les bons boutons, Naruto resterait ici pour y être formé et ainsi devenir un puissant shinobi pour Kumo.

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand sa secrétaire entra dans son bureau pour l'informer que Bee et Yugito étaient ici. Une fois entrés, Bee fut le premier à parler.

- Bro Yo-yo...quoi de neuf ? Alors quel est le problème ? Dit-il en rappant.

A soupira devant la tentative foireuse de rimes de son frère, tout comme Yugito, qui fronça les sourcils, agacée, mais qui continua à agir avec maturité devant le Raikage.

A se reprit, Bee et Yugito redressèrent la tête et virent le regard ornant la tête de leur chef, ce qui signifiait que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

- Darui est revenu de sa mission, plus tôt aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez.

Les deux hochèrent la tête, ce que A confirma.

- Mais sur le chemin du retour, Darui et son équipe trébuchèrent sur quelque chose qui leur a atterri dans les bras. Darui a rapporté le jinchuriki de Kyubi de Konoha à Kumo aujourd'hui.

Une fois le fait annoncé, Bee et Yugito furent surpris d'apprendre que Darui avait en quelque sorte apporté à Kumo un autre jinchuriki, celui du Kyubi qui plus est. A commença à expliquer aux deux ce qui était arrivé au garçon depuis que Darui l'avait trouvé.

Yugito fut attristée qu'un jeune garçon battu soit dans un tel état, c'était très difficile à imaginer. Mais pas pour Bee, il le savait, puisque contrairement à Yugito, il savait ce que signifiait être un vrai jinchuriki. Il aurait subi le même traitement si son frère n'avait pas été là pour l'aider.

Leurs pensées furent interrompues lorsque A continua.

- Actuellement, le garçon est à l'hôpital en train d'être soigné. Compte tenu de la rapidité de la guérison, il pourrait se réveiller demain en parfaite santé.

- Alors pourquoi nous avoir contacté, Raikage-sama ? Demanda Yugito.

- J'ai l'intention de voir si le garçon veut se joindre à Kumo, mais étant donné l'état dans lequel il était, il va probablement accepter. Je doute qu'il veuille retourner à Konoha après ce qu'ils lui ont fait. De plus, si je ne me trompe pas, Kumo aurait l'héritier de deux clans puissants, lui répondit A.

Yugito ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire A par héritier de deux clans puissants, mais elle du accepter que le garçon rejoindrait leur village. Ici, il pourrait prendre un nouveau départ et devenir un garçon normal.

- Donc bro...Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec nous, car je vois pas pourquoi tu nous a fait venir ici ? Demanda Bee.

- Si je joue bien mes cartes, il voudra rester. A ce moment-là, je lui expliquerai qui sont ses parents, pour s'assurer qu'il le sache. Ce que je veux vous faire faire à vous deux, c'est de devenir ses guides. Car si il en rencontre d'autres comme lui, sa volonté de rester ici augmentera car vous serez sans doute ses deux modèles, déclara A.

Yugito et Bee hochèrent la tête, car ce que disait A était un bon plan. Yugito, même si elle n'avait pas eu la même vie que Bee lorsqu'elle était jeune, comprenait la solitude d'un jinchuriki. Si ce n'était pas pour Bee, étant pour lui un modèle et une enseignante, elle n'aurait jamais eue le courage de continuer à aller de l'avant et devenir la kunoichi qu'elle était.

Bee pensa que l'idée était bien, mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de garder un enfant de cinq ans.

- Maintenant, avec cette explication..., dit A, brisant l'idée de Bee et Yugito, ...vous n'effectuerez plus de missions. Tout ce que nous devons faire, c'est attendre que l'enfant se réveille.

Bee et Yugito rentrèrent chez eux pour dormir, tandis que A pensait la même chose, mais s'interrogeait également sur la façon dont les choses allaient tourner. Il ne put seulement espérer que son plan réussisse.

_Le Matin..._

Le soleil était élevé en ce milieu de matinée, les magasins, vendeurs et shinobis se levaient pour démarrer une nouvelle journée. A l'hôpital de Kumo, un jeune Naruto commençait à se réveiller de son calvaire.

Comme Naruto commençait à se réveiller, il pouvait sentir qu'il dormait dans un lit douillet. Il se frotta les yeux, et se rappela soudain ce qu'il lui était arrivé : les coups, les blessures, l'eau qui s'engouffrait. Il se regarda, se demandant comment il pouvait être encore en vie.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était à l'intérieur d'une chambre d'hôpital. Il entendit le vent passer par la fenêtre. Il n'entendait pas les arbres qui étaient à côté de l'hôpital. Il savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Il vit alors une jeune infirmière.

- Oh, tu es réveillé ? Je suis contente car tout le monde étaient inquiets ici.

L'infirmière sourit, que Naruto pouvait interpréter comme un vrai sourire. Personne depuis le vieil homme (Sandaime Hokage), Teuchi et Ayame ne lui souriaient comme ça. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand son estomac gronda fortement. L'infirmière eut un petit sourire et ria un peu.

- Quelque chose me dit que tu dois avoir très faim. Attend ici que je te ramène quelque chose, dit l'infirmière.

Naruto décidé d'attendre d'avoir manger pour tenter de se déplacer, car il avait trop faim pour faire n'importe quoi. Comme il attendait dans son lit, l'infirmière alla rapidement vers le plus proche médic-nin pour le prévenir qu'elle allait informer le Raikage du réveil du jeune garçon.

Après en avoir informé son chef, l'infirmière alla rapidement chercher quelque chose à manger pour Naruto, lui qui n'avait rien eu de bon depuis un moment.

Celui-ci vit que l'infirmière était revenue avec plein de choses pour que Naruto puisse manger. L'infirmière avait ramené un bol contenant un mélange de fruits, un bol de céréales avec du lait, deux pains grillés avec du beurre et de la confiture, et un jus d'orange.

Au premier bol, Naruto fut un peu hésitant, mais l'infirmière le poussa à manger, tandis qu'elle allait chercher quelque chose à se mettre. Une fois l'infirmière partie, Naruto commença à manger ce qu'elle avait apportée. La nourriture n'avait jamais été aussi fraiche que celle des Ramen de chez Ichiraku.

Il termina de manger en dix minutes, car c'était le premier vrai repas qu'il faisait depuis un long moment. Une fois terminé, il ne s'était jamais aussi senti bien que depuis Ichiraku Ramen. Mais maintenant, avec le repas terminé, il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire, car il était dans un endroit inconnu.

Alors qu'il était en train de penser, d'autres personnes entrèrent dans la salle. Il s'agissait de Darui et Cee, qui étaient venu sur ordre du Raikage. Naruto était un peu nerveux car il avait vu que les symboles des bandeaux n'étaient pas ceux de Konoha, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient d'un autre village. Avant qu'il ne commence à s'inquiéter, les deux lui parlèrent.

- Hey gamin...Comment te sens-tu ? Mieux j'espère...Surtout depuis que je t'ai ratrappé avant que tu ne tombes sur les rochers de la cascade, demanda Darui.

Naruto fut abasourdi, car il ne se souvenait pas d'être tombé dans une cascade. Il pensait qu'il devait être hors de lui pour ne pas se souvenir de ce moment.

La pensée de Naruto fut interrompue lorsque Cee prit la parole.

- Tu nous as vraiment fait peur...Surtout depuis que tu étais aux portes de la mort quand nous t'avons trouvé.

C'est alors que Naruto parla.

- Euh...Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Darui et Cee remercièrent Naruto car même si ils auraient pu le laisser là, ils avaient eu bon coeur en le ramenant, c'était quand même un enfant gravement blessé. Naruro leur demanda :

- Euh...Où suis-je ?

- Tu es à Kumo. Maintenant, nous devons te poser une question. Quel est ton nom et d'où viens-tu ? Demanda Darui.

- Uzumaki...Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha, répondit Naruto.

- Très bien...Maintenant que nous connaissons ton nom, et bien nous allons te présenter le Raikage. C'est l'équivalent du Hokage pour notre village, dit Cee.

Naruto fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il allait être présenté à quelqu'un d'aussi important que le vieil homme, qu'il appelait habituellement le Hokage. Darui lui dit qu'il le verrait plus tard, quand il sera mieux remis.

Une fois les deux près de lui, Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux car c'était la première fois que quelqu'un, à part le Troisième Hokage, Ayame et Teuchi le chef Ramen, sans crier ou sans le regarder méchamment.


	4. Naruto et le Raikage

_La dernière fois..._

Naruto a été emmené à Kumo, où il a récupéré de sa chute. Suite à ça, Cee et Darui lui ont dit qu'il rencontrerait le Raikage dès qu'il se serait remis.

_Le jour suivant..._

Une journée entière s'est écoulée depuis la discussion entre Naruto, Cee et Darui. Pendant ce temps écoulé, Naruto a pensé à ce qu'il allait arriver. Il avait également réfléchi à la réaction du Troisième, ainsi qu'à Ayame et Teuchi.

Toujours durant cette période, il vit d'autres infirmières lui faire quelques examens pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Naruto devait être honnête avec lui-même, pensant sur la façon dont ces gens étaient sympa avec lui, car il n'avait perçu aucune hostilité en eux.

Non seulement les infirmières étaient gentilles avec lui, mais il avait également obtenu de bons repas. Pour le déjeuner, il eut droit à des tranches de pommes et des quartiers d'orange, un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète et du lait. Pour le diner, c'était cette fois ci du riz au curry et de l'eau. Dans l'ensemble, Naruto réussit à avoir le ventre plein. Pour la première fois, il avait autant mangé en une seule journée. Après avoir mangé et s'être reposé, il se sentait comme neuf.

Le lendemain matin, Cee et Darui revinrent le voir et lui annoncèrent qu'il verrait le Raikage plus tard dans la journée. Naruto avait un peu peur, car il ne savait pas quel genre de personne était le chef du village de Kumo. Il ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter que le Troisième Hokage soit avec lui pour le soutenir. Suite à cette annonce, les deux ninjas de Kumo sortirent de la chambre pour laisser à Naruto un peu d'intimité afin qu'il puisse s'habiller avec les vêtements qu'on lui avait donné.

Une fois changé, il sortit de sa chambre pour voir Cee et Darui qui l'attendait. Les deux lui dirent de les suivre, car ils ne voulaient pas qu'il se perde.

A l'extérieur, Naruto put voir dans quel genre de village il était, et fut surpris. Autour de lui, Naruto ne voyait rien. Mais il put voir les chaines de montagnes, ainsi que différents bâtiments construits à l'intérieur de celles-ci. Il continua à suivre Cee et Darui (Darui était devant, tandis que Cee était derrière), vit différentes personnes se promener et constata que leur peau était plus foncée que ce qu'il avait déjà vu. Il remarqua également qu'il y avait peu d'arbres autour du village.

Ils continuèrent à marcher ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes lorsque Naruto aperçut la tour du Raikage, qui était construite à l'intérieur de la plus haute montagne. Une fois à l'intérieur, Naruto fut étonné de la méthode de construction. Il vit beaucoup de shinobis et d'autres personnes marcher autour du bâtiment qui était activement occupé. Darui conduisit Naruto vers les escaliers, et les trois se dirigèrent vers l'étage supérieur, où se trouvait le bureau du Raikage.

A l'extérieur du bureau, la secrétaire personnelle du Raikage remplissait des documents lorsqu'elle vit Darui et Cee monter les escaliers en compagnie d'un jeune garçon, qui avait des marques de moustaches sur les deux joues. Elle réalisa qu'elle voyait Naruto, le jinchuriki de Kyubi no Yoko.

Darui annonça à Mabui qu'ils étaient ici pour voir le Raikage, et qu'elle devait aller annoncer leur arrivée. Naruto se sentait nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer un tel homme. Beaucoup de pensées traversèrent son esprit, tout en espérant qu'il soit comme le Troisième Hokage.

Les pensées de Naruto furent interrompues lorsque Mabui leur signala qu'ils étaient autorisés à entrer. Naruto essaya de paraître moins nerveux, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu intimidé.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il regarda tout autour de lui et vit que le bureau était de forme circulaire, avec des fenêtres qui étaient ouvertes et dont la vue donnait sur l'ensemble du village. Mais il se focalisa bien vite sur une personne qui était, probablement, la plus grande et la plus musclée qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

En face de lui se trouvait le grand Raikage, alors qu'il était assis ; il avait la peau foncée et un corps bien musclé. Il avait les cheveux blonds peignés vers l'arrière, une petite moustache et une barbe. Il avait un visage avec des pommettes prononcées et creuses, des cernes sous les yeux et une ride sur le front. Il portait ses habits traditionnels et son chapeau de Kage, mais sans chemise, afin de montrer son torse puissamment musclé. Il avait un bracelet d'or à chaque poignet et une ceinture d'or autour de la taille avec la tête d'un sanglier gravée en son centre.

Alors que Naruto le regardait, le Raikage le regardait aussi. Même si Naruto était jeune, le Raikage vit les similitudes avec le Konoha no Kiroii Senko (Eclair jaune de Konoha), le Yondaime Hokage, les cheveux blonds hérissés, les yeux bleus et la couleur de peau. Mais il vit également quelques ressemblances avec la mère, l'ancienne jinchuriki de Kyubi, Kushina Uzumaki. Lorsque A eut connaissance du nom du jeune garçon, Naruto Uzumaki, il compris très vite qu'il était le fils de Kushina. Le voir en face de lui ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il pensait, que Kushina et Minato s'étaient mariés.

Une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur, le Raikage décida de briser le silence et de la jouer finement, car il ne savait pas si Naruto connaissait tout de son passé.

- Bonjour jeune homme, dit A poliment.

Naruto salua également le Raikage avec respect car il savait que, contrairement au vieil homme, il devait avoir un meilleure comportement. Une fois salués, A continua à parler.

- Tu as fait peur à mes hommes tu sais ? Surtout vu l'état dans lequel ils t'ont trouvé. J'espère que tu les as remercié pour avoir sauvé ta vie, dit A.

Naruto hocha la tête tout en disant qu'il les avait remercié. C'est alors que le Raikage lui posa une question :

- Même si je sais qu'ils t'ont sauvé de la mort...Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander quelques chose...Pourquoi t'es-tu retrouvé dans une rivière en furie ?

Naruto, bien sur, savait pourquoi il était dans la rivière. Mais il ne savait tout simplement pas pourquoi les villageois le détestaient tellement et le frappait. Le Raikage lui demanda pourquoi il était dedans, et lui dit de ne pas mentir. Naruto lui expliqua donc, et lorsqu'il eut fini, le Raikage affichait un regard sérieux, tandis que Cee et Darui avaient un regard douloureux en entendant ce que Naruto avait vécu.

Le Raikage attendit un moment que la tension redescende, et vit le regard de peur et de solitude sur le visage de Naruto. C'est alors qu'il rompit le silence.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi les gens de ton village te méprise ?

Naruto plissa les yeux lorsqu'il entendit que le Raikage savait pourquoi les villageois le détestaient tellement.

- Je suis sur que le vieux singe, le Troisième Hokage, t'a parlé de l'attaque de Kyubi sur Konoha.

Naruto hocha la tête tout en se souvenant de ce que le vieil homme lui avait dit. Il se souvint qu'il y a cinq ans, le Kyubi était venu à Konoha et avait commencé à tout détruire sur son passage. Beaucoup de shinobis et de civils furent tués, mais grâce à l'intervention du Quatrième Hokage, le renard fut tué. Malheureusement, cela coûta la vie au Yondaime.

C'est alors que le Raikage commença à l'informer.

- Maintenant, écoute gamin. Kyubi ne peut pas être tué. En fait, aucun des bijus ne peut être tué... déclara le Raikage.

Naruto commença à se demander ce qu'était un biju, mais le Raikage continua.

- Au lieu de le tuer, le Quatrième ne pouvait que le sceller, de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas détruire Konoha. Il scella donc Kyubi à l'intérieur d'un petit bébé.

Naruto n'avait jamais entendu parler de cela, mais il se demanda si c'était vrai. Mais il ne savait rien de cette partie de l'histoire et en plus, qu'est-ce que cela avait à faire avec lui. C'est alors que Naruto entendit le Raikage lui parler.

- Écoute Naruto ... Quand est-ce que l'attaque de Kyubi a eu lieue ? Lui demanda le Raikage.

- Le 10 Octobre, répondit Naruto,

- Quel jour es-tu né? Lui demanda à nouveau le Raikage.

- Le 10 Octobre, répondit Naruto

- Vois-tu où je veux en venir ? Si l'attaque de Kyuubi a eu lieu le jour même de ta naissance, et que le Quatrième le scella dans le corps d'un jeune bébé ... Que penses-tu qu'il soit arrivé? Questionna le Raikage,

C'est alors que Naruto commença à voir les mensonges qu'on lui avait dit. Il put voir les choses de manière plus profonde, tous les passages à tabac, en particulier les mauvais traitements le jour de son anniversaire, pourquoi tout le monde l'appelait le « Démon ». Juste avant qu'il ne puisse le dire, il entendit le Raikage parler.

- C'est vrai...Le Quatrième a scellé le Kyubi en toi. Tu es le jinchuriki de Kyubi no Yoko, déclara le Raikage

Naruto eut alors un choc et son regard passa de l'étonnement à la peur, car il ne savait plus quoi penser. Son instinct prit rapidement le relais, lui disant de reculer et de fuir, comme s'il avait besoin de s'éloigner de tout le monde.

Darui, Cee et Mabui étaient sur le point de l'arrêter, mais furent stopés par A. Le Raikage avait vu l'expression sur le visage de Naruto avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite. Une fois Naruto parti, Darui, C et Mabui regardèrent le Raikage en se demandant pourquoi il avait laissé Naruto s'en aller.

- Que le garçon aille où il veut pour l'instant...Je lui ai dit quelque chose qui lui a ouvert les yeux, et il s'est rendu compte qu'on lui avait menti, en particulier sur la partie qu'on ne lui a jamais dit. Qu'il reste seul pour l'instant. J'ai déjà envoyé un Anbu suivre le garçon pour qu'il n'aille nulle part. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille ou qu'il ai des ennuis, expliqua A.

Les autres comprirent, car pour un petit enfant, cette grosse et terrible nouvelle devait être difficile à digérer, surtout quand tout le monde le savait et pas vous.

_Du côté de Naruto..._

Naruto s'enfuit de la tour du Raikage, en essayant d'aller n'importe où pour être seul. Il courut pendant environ une demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un endroit isolé. Durant cette demi-heure, Naruto parcourut la moitié du village Kumo, ne le remarquant pas lui-même.  
L'Anbu qui gardait un oeil sur lui a été surpris de l'endurance d'un enfant ordinaire, courant si loin en aussi peu de temps. Mais à sa grande surprise, Naruto se précipita vers un endroit où Killer Bee aimait par moment se trouver.

Naruto avait couru vers un lac autour duquel il y avait beaucoup d'herbe, quelques buissons et des arbres. Il s'arrêta au bord du lac, et tomba à genoux d'épuisement.  
Tandis qu'il se reposait afin de retrouver son souffle, il regarda le lac, où les reflets de l'eau montrait son visage. Il se regarda, et se rappela alors tout ce que les gens de Konoha avaient dit sur lui.

- Eloignez-toi démon ...! Cria une personne.

- Ne vous approchez pas de lui, c'est le démon ! Rajouta un autre.

- Hey c'est le monstre! Cria une troisième personne.

Naruto regarda son reflet, mais en pensant aux commentaires des habitants de Konoha, il vit alors le reflet de Kyubi. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Est-ce pour cela que tout le monde à Konoha me haït? Est-ce que c'est pourquoi ils m'ont toujours battu ? Suis-je vraiment le Ky-...

Les pensées de Naruto furent interrompues lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un dire :

- Hé arrête de pleurer... Et aussi de trembler et de renifler !

Naruto regarda derrière lui, loin des reflets de l'eau, tout en frottant les larmes de son visage. Il vit à ce moment là une énorme personne. C'était un homme de peau noire avec un corps musclé, semblable à celui du Raikage. Il avait une barbe blanche et des cheveux blancs. Il avait un tatouage sur son épaule droite, le kanji du fer et sur sa joue gauche, un tatouage qui avait la forme de trois cornes de buffle. Il portait des lunettes de soleil de forme ovale et un bandeau frontal blanc, sur lequel était gravé le symbole du village de Kumo. Il portait aussi une sorte de gilet pare-balles blanc, tenue réglementaire d'un Jonin avec une corde rouge noué autour de la taille, des mitaines blanche et une écharpe blanche autour de son cou. Il possédait également 7 épées dans le dos.  
Avant que Naruto ne puisse dire quelque chose, le vieil homme le regarda un instant avant de dire :

- Oh...Tu es l'enfant qui a le Neuvième."

- Euh...Dit Naruto, dans la confusion

- J'ai dit que tu avais le Neuvième...Le Kyubi no Yoko, déclara le vieil homme

- Comment savez-vous ? Dit Naruto surpris, car il ne savait pas si tout le monde à Kumo savaient qu'il était le Kyubi.

- Parce que, comme toi, j'en ai un aussi." Dit le vieil homme

- Vous en avez un aussi ? Dit Naruto.

- Permet-moi de me présenter...Je vole comme un papillon...Et pique comme une abeille...Je suis Killer Bee, le démon à huit queues...Yeah ! Fit Killer Bee

Killer Bee fut réellement surpris lorsqu'il vit Naruto. Hachibi lui avait dit, quand il l'avait vu, qu'il était le Jinchuriki de Kyuubi. En toute honnêteté, Killer Bee ne voulait pas encore voir Naruto, car il pensait qu'il serait mis comme baby-sitter, et avait décidé de laisser cette tâche à Yugito, car elle était aussi le Jinchuriki de Nibi.

- Ton quoi ? Demanda Naruto.

- Je suis Killer Bee, et comme toi, j'en ai un aussi, le Huitième, dit Killer Bee.

- Comment savez-vous que j'ai le Kyuubi ? Demanda Naruto.

- Parce que le Huitième dit que tu as le Neuvième, répondit Killer Bee.

- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes le démon à 8 queues, comme je suis le Neuvième ? Demanda Naruto.

Killer Bee se moqua un petit peu de Naruto, et lui répondit :

- Non...Je suis Killer Bee...Le Huitième est mon partenaire...Comme vous l'êtes toi et le Neuvième.

Naruto était confus car il n'avait pas saisi ce que Killer Bee disait depuis qu'il s'était mis à parler éducation. On avait à peine enseigné à Naruto la lecture, l'écriture et les mathématiques, de sorte qu'il ne comprenne rien à ce qu'on lui disait.  
Killer Bee pouvait voir la confusion sur le visage de Naruto quand il expliqua qui ils étaient, en termes simples pour que Naruto puisse comprendre. Il fallut à Naruto un peu de temps pour comprendre que Kyubi était Kyubi, et que lui c'était lui. Killer Bee put voir que Naruto allait un peu mieux, car il vit Naruto regarder son reflet sur l'eau, avant de le faire disparaître d'un mouvement de la main, loin de voir le calme de l'eau revenir, pour voir son reflet à nouveau. Killer Bee avait deviné ce que Naruto imaginait avant de tomber sur son propre reflet.

Naruto remercia Killer Bee pour lui avoir raconté ce qu'il se passait avec lui-même, après tout Naruto était un garçon âgé de seulement 5 ans, qui était censé commencer à apprendre à lire et à écrire, pas des choses compliquées comme ça.

Après un certain temps passé à regarder par delà le lac, Naruto demanda certaines choses à Killer Bee, comme comment pouvait-il être si joyeux alors qu'il possédait un Biju l'intérieur de lui ? Ou comment pouvait-il être si fort tout en sachant cela ?

Naturellement, Killer Bee lui dit tout ça en rappant, mais Naruto fut capable de comprendre certaines d'entre elles, comme il découvrit que son frère, le Raikage, avait foi en lui avec certains de ses amis. Naruto l'enviait. Killer Bee avait des amis sur qui il pouvait compter. Pour Naruto, les seules personnes qui avaient jamais eu de la bonté envers lui étaient le Sandaime Hokage, Ayame et Teuchi du restaurant de Ramen. Le Troisième était même la seule personne à avoir foi en lui. Tout les autres enfants restaient loin de lui, car ils avaient entendu leurs parents dire de ne pas s'en approcher.  
Killer B pouvait comprendre car, depuis qu'il était devenu un jinchuriki pour le Hachibi, il avait vécu la même chose, mais pas aussi grave que Naruto, puisque lui, même s'il avait été laissé tout seul de temps en temps, on ne lui avait jamais donné une raclée ou les trucs que Naruto avait subi.  
Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Naruto se sentit mieux car il avait quelqu'un qui comprenait vraiment ce qu'il avait vécu. Après un certain temps, Killer Bee suggéra à Naruto de se rendre dans le bureau de son frère car il était à peu près sûr qu'il voulait toujours parler à Naruto. Il hocha la tête et se mit en route.


End file.
